Talk:Symbolic Strike
Wow, I'm loving it. Zulu Inuoe 06:34, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Funny that they feel compelled to say,"maximum 70 damage," since with this equipped you can only have 7 signets along... --Fourth Horseman 07:17, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, that is kinda funny... So Mo/W signet smiters... Sig of Removal, Bane Signet, Signet of Devotion, Rejuvenation Signet, Purge Signet, Signet of Strength, Healing Signet... lol, that might actually work... maybe not...~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 14:32, 31 July 2007 (CDT) you have something coming there, but I was more thinking of a mesmer with Artificer armor and interruption signets for more versatility and bit better survival.. not sure about that thou, was just a thought I am the emperor's will made carnate! 15:10, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :That might actualy work, but we'd need the skill to be changed to something like +15 damage per signet. But eh, I dunno. Zulu Inuoe 21:07, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::I hope you mean Me/W not Me/Mo because this is a warr skill. The Paintballer (T/ ) :::Who's talking about Me/Mo? Zulu Inuoe 05:32, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Sucks on a primary War imo. Usually the only signets you'd have equipped are Resurrection Signet / Sunspear Rebirth Signet, and Healing Signet. What else do you have? Signet of Strength? Lightbringer Signet? Bleh >.> While including those makes this attack more powerful, those particular skillslots then become kind of wasted with crappy skills. (T/ ) 02:49, 5 August 2007 (CDT) The trick here is not to overdo it. Equip Res Sig, Healing Sig and one other, and you have a 4 adrenaline +30 damage attack for any weapon you might want to use, with no attribute points needed. Squeeze another Signet in there and you have a 4 adrenaline Executioner's Strike. With the right Signets this can work as a Warrior's primary non-elite attack skill, although utility will obviously be lacking. Arshay Duskbrow 17:50, 5 August 2007 (CDT) :agree on the use with moderation point. Signets of note include res/rebirth/death pact sig, healing sig, remedy, judgment e, signet of malice, perhaps purge. That's 4 at most as w/mo and a pretty easy 3. If you did want to go further and build around it however you could get one hell of a spike using it with decapitate and signet of strength on top of some more sigs. ::Also, think about the use on a D/W, with Res Sig, Signet of Pious Light and one (or both) of the two new Dervish signets from GW:EN. Arshay Duskbrow 23:48, 7 August 2007 (CDT) :::D/W+Scythe+Crit+4 Signets+Avatar of Balthazar+Aura of Holy Might=ouch. Dragnmn talk 07:44, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Why would you be using that PoS AoB? --Gimmethegepgun 07:45, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Holy damage, owns undead and doesn't have any armor specially against it (like Pyromancers). Dragnmn talk 08:35, 8 August 2007 (CDT) Auron had a hero build that relied on stuff like purge signet, healing signet, res signet and signet of removal. That build would work very very well with this --Blue.rellik 08:45, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :Someone else suggested a hero build with Echoed Symbolic Strike and 6 signets equipped. Would probably work well. :The only tricky thing is that, as mentioned, there isn't much utility with a lot of the possible builds. On a Mo/W, you'd have Signet of Rejuvenation, Bane Signet, Purge Signet, Signet of Judgement, Res Signet, and Symbolic Strike. That's two spots left over. I was thinking something like Barbarous/Gash to fill out the attack chain a bit, but the lack of a snare is annoying. - Vermain 09:17, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::Forgot to mention that was Auron's build for Goren/Koss. He had suggested sever, gash, WY, heal sig, purge sig, sig of removal, succor and res signet. I can honestly see myself running something like that on them in conjunction with symbolic strike --Blue.rellik 09:58, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :: --Lann 15:46, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe Cripslash instead of SoJ and then round it out with another Signet? I dunno. As much of a fan as I am of SoJ, I can see it being really annoying to get kited around trying to hit someone with Symbolic. - Vermain 23:55, 8 August 2007 (CDT) This is still great with 3 sigs lol. Just bring 3 normal warrior skills: res sig, healing sig, and purge sig + sever-gash combo and symbolic strike...then you have room for an elite/frenzy and cancel.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 16:39, 16 August 2007 (CDT) With the old YAA! W/A's we had three signets: Ress Sig, Healing Sig and Signet of Malice. Adding in the new Sadist's Signet this would make four USEFULL signets that can be used to heal, ress and remove conditions. This is already +40 for a 4 adrenaline attack! Compare this to some other warrior adrenaline attacks. Alot of attacks have +40 but cost about 8 adrenaline (then again using these would free 1-2 slots in a build which could be even more of these attacks making a heavier spike). The closest attack to this one would be Cleave, which does +30 on 15 axe and Quivering Blade which does +40 on 15 swordsmanship. This attack has the advantage of being in the no attribute line and with 3 signets that (as I figured out) are often in builds anyway this is better than Cleave (which was of course a lousy elite anyway) and with an added signet it would be better than Quivering as well. Now for both pve and pvp people want versitality and thus they want to be abled to spike and pressure. This skill having +40 could be a VERY good pressure skill and it could replace Eviscerate on an Axe Warrior's build (that is of course if this warrior has place for 4 signets which is probably not the case unless these signets could add on the spikability/healing/moveability etc.) So I guess this skill cannot be used well to spike (as at least 2 slots are needed for IAS + cancel stance and then this and a certain other attack skill are the only ones available then) but for pressure it could be alot of fun.Shai Meliamne 04:27, 23 August 2007 (CDT) removing prelim tag Confirmed, symbolic strike has not changed 172.207.199.128 15:00, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :ThanksRT | Talk 15:22, 26 September 2007 (CDT) W/P version - Symbolic strike - Soldier Stance elite - "Watch Yourself!" - Healing Signet - Remedy Signet - Signet of Strength - Signet of Synergy or Signet of Aggression - Signet of Return Weapon 12+1+1 Tactics 11+1 and others points on Strenght+1 or what you want. work very well in PvE :) Rancoeur Subtile ______ MO/W Version__________________________________- heh or here is an idea... arent most SOMW smite monks running with a totem axe and a shield anyways? (at least the ones i have seen anyways) So Go like this... Mo/W with Balth Spirit, Mending 0_o, , and Prot spirit, Then Bane Signet, castigation signet, SOMW, Signet Of Judgement, and symbolic strike... its +50 holy damage is kinda nice, and goes with the whole armor ignoring theme.. though prot spirit pwnzrs you... Morvick 22:28, 6 September 2007 (CDT) This deals Holy damage? o_O Drop Mending for Strength of Honor or Judge's Insight or something... (T/ ) 22:31, 6 September 2007 (CDT) heh good call, mending was in there cuz i diddnt know what else to put in there at the moment... heh good call with those other enchants.. though streghthe prolly a lil better cuz its maintianed... devious =) Morvick 22:55, 6 September 2007 (CDT) You don't have any good damagew output. 62.100.33.180 04:32, 7 September 2007 (CDT) sign please..... not any good damage output? Bane is 60 holy damage, Sig of judgement is 70 or 80 something, SOMW is 100 damage, Symbolic strike is 50 damage, castigation hits for 60 and its all armor ignoring... plus it costs almost no energy... heh id say it would work fine Morvick 12:45, 7 September 2007 (CDT) not AOE, relatively slow recharges. inferior to shield of judgement Hero usage? Just wondering, has anyone else had this skill not work on their Heroes? I have this skill on my Koss and he is not using it at all. He has 5 signets, is wielding a Chor's Axe, and is set on Fight. Whenever I manually click on the skill he uses it once, but will not use it at all on his own. Anything I'm doing wrong? 68.63.26.99 15:20, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::Not you per se, the AI is just being retarded. It happens. Another example would be how if you try to make them use an Echo'd skill and it reverts before they finish casting they stop using skills. Mesodreth Blackwing 04:36, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Finally... I came up with a useful build for a P/W, or W/P to use that doen't drain your energy: opinions? and yes, return signet is still a res skill even without any points in leadership, just like signet of strength is still a damage plus even without any strength.--Uberxman1028 04:25, 16 December 2007 (UTC)Uberxman1028 On a different note what about Retribution + Holy Wrath + 5 (smite) sigs + Symbolic Strike? SS is adrenaline and the rest are sigs so... 70 max damage refers to boss? Maybe the 70 max damage refers to some bosses that have more than 8 skills, if you're lucky enough to find a boss with 8 signets and this. :Can an enemy have more than 8 skills? Any SoC or visually confirmed examples? Dragnmn talk 13:26, 22 December 2007 (UTC) ::AH what if it refers to maybe if you have 7 signets, one of them being signet of strength, it will only do 70 damage, not 75.Canderouss :::Nope. the 70 Max is for this skill's bonus damage alone. It doesn't effect any other modifiers like Signet of Strength or Strength of Honor. It's just one of those redundant descriptions ANet put in their skills, like Hamstring's "slowing their movement" or Eviscerate's describing Deep Wound. :::It got buffed to 12+dmg per sig, and now the description is wrong cause it can go over 70 =/ P A R A S I T I C 05:30, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::No, the description is correct - the max is simply meaningful now. 6 signets is the most that would be useful: 6 * 12 = 72, capped down to 70. —Dr Ishmael 05:39, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Is that based on an assumption flatteringly assuming Anet have some sense of logic, or have we tested that it actually doesn't go over 70 with more than 6 signets? You never know...;p-- - (Talk/ ) 14:23, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::/sigh Alright, just for you, Cobalt... :P I'm using Brass Knuckles with 0 Dagger Mastery so there's no damage from the weapon itself. —Dr Ishmael 14:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Dervish, anyone...? The use of this skill on a W/A or A/W has already been mentioned; but i see a great opportunity for D/Ws to deal a whole lot of damage. Since a scythe attack hits up to three foes at once, the bonus damage will affect each of them. Plus, if someone in the Party brings Infuriating Heat or Dark Fury, Symbolic Strike will recharge immediately if at least two foes are hit. Dragon Slash for Dervishes... =) Though I haven't tested this build, I would recommend a Furious Scythe of Enchanting; attributes: Scythe Mastery 11 +1, Mysticism 10 +1 +1, Wind Prayers 6 +1 and Tactics 8. Zelda Gareth 11:33, 30 May 2008 (UTC) But see, here's the question ;) Would 16 scythe, or 12 scthe + strength be bettar? :P I think strength tbh, allowing for lion's comfort for epic lulz. :Waste of time and attack speed. Just spam Mystic Sweep and Eremite's Attack if you want to deal damage with random attacks. Also, Wounding Strike > Reaper's Sweep, big time. Balthazar's Rage is meh, really random. Signet of Mystic Speed is a serious waste of attribute points, tbh. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:42, 16 July 2008 (UTC) A/W with: imo. -- - talk 17:37, 16 July 2008 (UTC) :Heh, Moebius would still deal more, because Death Blossom=40x2. Symbolic Strike isn't the kind of skill you would make a build around, but include it if it overpowers other skills, like a W/R Eviscerate Warrior with Antidote Signet, Healing Signet, Resurrection Signet and Symbolic Strike (instead of the usual Executioner's Strike or Body Blow.) Heck, with 3 or 4 signets, Symbolic Strike will be better than Cleave. If you've got a couple signets, though, this is a great skill for pre-level 20, because you wouldn't be able to get the attributes for a 40dmg Executioner's Strike, Body Blow or whatever, but you'd have to unlock it on your character with a tome. [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:01, 17 July 2008 (UTC) ::No, you'd be able to get it anywhere between level 10 and 20, you can head to EotN at 10 --Gimmethegepgun 02:03, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :::Ya, you're right, but I'd still like to hit for 40s at level 3. XD [[User:St. Michael|'ــѕт.']][[user_talk:St. Michael|'мıкε']] 02:13, 17 July 2008 (UTC) Dervish - But what about seriously using Vow of Strength + Symbolic Strike + 6 Signets (Strength of Honor from an ally for good measure) - Would reach 200+ a hit?